The Hunted
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Donald decides to take Adam Chase and Davis on a father/sons bonding trip. But what do they do? Go hunting? Yeah nothing could go wrong? But while they're gone, what if Bree and Leo decide to throw an early Christmas party? -Celebrating my One Year Anniversary on this site!-


**Ok so I watched 'That 70s' Show' where Eric and Red go hunting and this came to mind. Call it a one-year celebration gift! Yes it has been one year since I've joined (Well it was technically the 18th but oh well) So I thought why not! Now I don't know Deer Seasons so it's just going to be in December since that's what I remember. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~The Hunted~**

* * *

 **Donald's P.O.V**

I sat in the living room with my three sons. Leo Tasha and Bree went to go see that Minion Movie and Chase hates it, Adam hates it, and Davis hates it too. Surprisingly.

This whole time has been the most awkward 5 minutes of my life! Normally I'd go down to the lab with Chase and Davis and Adam would do something up here, but we have all seemed to do just about everything we have in common together. Atleast twice!

Maybe I can surprise these three with something...interesting. The fact that my Dad was a major country guy and we lived on a farm in Kansas, might help in this situation. Plus it's Christmas break so they're all off for 3 weeks.

"Okay boys I have an idea!" I said. They all looked at me in wonder and confusion. Yes, I know I'm about to shock them but that's what Dads' do.

"So I was thinking we get on my jet, go to Kansas, then go hunting" I said. Davis looked at me wide eyed.

"Really? The last time you said _'Hunting'_ , I ended up stuck in line on Black Friday!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No I promise we're going to Kansas. It's deer season and we could bring everyone back some great meat. Plus it's December. The perfect time to go!" I said. Adam just looked at me weird.

"Wouldn't Tasha Leo and Bree be upset we left?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, because secretly Tasha has been yelling at me constantly to bond with you three so why not?" I said. All my boys just looked at me.

"Ok, but Mr Davenport; Hunting? You?" Chase asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. I know I haven't said this before but I used to go hunting with my Dad. The thrill of shooting an animal and eating it that night made the perfect father son bonding" I said. They all just shared scared looks. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs leaving them to talk.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I shared worried looks between my brothers. I seriously hope Mr Davenport isn't wanting to go! If he goes, then we'd have to trust Davis with a gun. Or worse...Adam!

"We're not actually going hunting are we?" Davis asked. Adam and I shook our heads.

"There's no way Davenport would actually do that" Adam said. Davis nodded when Davenport came back up with three camo duffle bags.

"Our flight leaves in 20. Boys, get ready to shoot some of the most mejestic creatures ever!" He said while walking back upstairs.

"He's serious..." I said in a ghostly voice. Nothing was worse than Davenport trying to do a manly thing especially when he's trying to squeeze in Father/Son(s) bonding. I looked in the bag and all it was, was just a bunch of brown, dark green, and orange clothes. And some camo stuff(The Real Tree kind).

Davenport ran back down as quickly as Bree can.

"Alright boys let's move out!" He said while pointing to the open front door. We all groaned and whined. He glared and sighed.

"How about this. Mission training. Camoflauge, recon, and striking training. Move out boys!" He said in his 'Boss' tone. We all ran out the door and into his car.

"By the way, when we get to Kansas, I'm trading this in for a Ranger" He said. Rangers' are these off road vehicles made for dirt and mud and...my allergies are not going to like this trip.

Davis brought out his phone and began to text. Davenport however didn't seem to thrilled about him doing this.

"Better enjoy that. While we're in the woods. That thing is obsolete" He said. Davis just tilted his head in confusion.

"In other words that phone won't work. Translation: You're screwed" I said. He pouted and texted his thumbs off and ranted to his friends.

"Also, it is freezing cold there since it's December...so...have fun that" Davenport said while already backing out of the driveway. Knew it! But one thing is going through my mind right now.

"Are you just doing this because you forgot to get the Christmas meat?" I asked. Davenport just slouched in his chair and focused on the road.

"Maybe"

* * *

 **Ok so how does this sound? I know it's a little OOC for Donald but oh well. Hope you enjoy this short story! R &R! BYE!**


End file.
